


Bad Boi

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Sexual Tension, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, Unprotected Sex, lee know smut, unproected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: ‘She was an innocent girl, until bad boy Lee Know moved in next door. She was told to stay away, that Lee Know was bad news. But she couldn’t stay away and Lee Know used everything in his power to ruin her. He would claim every last bit of her innocence all for himself.’
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Bad Boi

You hear a lot of ruckus coming from outside your apartment door. You look through the peephole and see a man carrying boxes into the apartment next door to yours. There have been so many people who have come and gone through that apartment. It’s almost like it’s cursed. You continue to stare at the man, moving boxes back and forth. He stops for a second to catch his breath. He looks a little on the rough side, piercings, torn up jeans, dark denim jacket, his hair in disarray, sticking up in every direction.

He looks at your door and you immediately back away from the peephole. It’s not like he can see you, you reassure yourself. You leave the man be and continue rummaging through stacks of paperwork. Your glasses slip down your nose and you push them back in place. What seems like hours go by, you suddenly are startled by loud music coming from the apartment next door. You can’t concentrate anymore and it’s getting late. You have a long day tomorrow and the last thing you need is loud music blasting all night long. You decide you are going to knock on your new neighbors door and ask him to turn it down. 

You stand in front of your neighbors door for a second before knocking. You knock and there is no answer. He must not be able to hear you with how loud the music is. You knock again, but this time a little harder, but as you are about to do it again, the door swings open and you are immediately hit with smoke coming from the apartment. He leans against the door frame staring down at you. He is a lot better looking than the view from the peephole made him out to be. He is tall, dark and handsome. You notice he’s got quite a bit of tattoos, going all along his arms. 

“Well, are you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there all night?” the man says, eyeing you up and down. You push your glasses back up your nose as they slide down again. “Well, I live next door and it’s getting really late. These walls are paper thin, would it be possible to turn the music down?” The man stares at you biting on his lower lip. The stare he is giving you is turning you into into a wet noodle. How dare he look at you like that. “Sure, I’ll turn it down. But tell me. When’s the last time you’ve been fucked?” You are taken aback by his words. You are in shock, and your expression must convey that. He is definitely bad news. You don’t know how you’re going to cope with this man living next door to you. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he says as he turns and slams the door in your face.

Well isn’t he a peach you think to yourself. You walk back into your apartment. You still hear the music coming from the apartment next door, but it’s a lot softer then it was. This man is going to be the death of you. He’s gorgeous but yet so bad. You look to the clock and see it’s definitely time for bed. You put your paperwork back in your duffel bag and prepare to sleep off this day. You can’t seem to get the man next door off your brain. You think about his words. Asking you about the last time you’ve been fucked. It’s been so long, true, but he’s so rude to ask something like that. He’s a total stranger for goodness sake! All you did was ask him to turn down the music. You finally drift off to sleep.

The next morning you are getting ready for class. You grab everything you need and head out the door. You are looking at something on your phone when you walk into something. That something is your bad boy neighbor. “You should really watch where you’re going princess.” You are stunned at his beauty. How can someone be so terrible yet be so gorgeous. His white v neck shirt showing off his collarbones, you see more tattoos peeking out from the the seams of the collar. He’s a pure masterpiece of artwork. “You like what you see princess?” Of course you do, but you don’t say that. He’s messing with your head. 

“Actually no, now if you’ll excuse me I have a class to attend.” You walk past the man, feeling electricity as you brush his arm with yours. You turn briefly and see he is still standing there with a devilish grin on his face. Bastard thinks he’s so slick. In class all you can think about is your mystery neighbor. You think of the things he could do to you. Shit it’s been so long since you’ve been touched. Class can’t over soon enough. You head back home and once again hear loud music coming from the apartment next door. You don’t even bother knocking, it’s useless. 

You head into your apartment, throwing your bag on the kitchen table. You take a seat on the couch, breathing out a big sigh. It’s been a long day and you are just ready to put your feet up and relax. You hear the music being turned off, then a sudden hard knock at your door. You don’t want to deal with the man next door right now. You look through the peep hole and to your surprise it’s him. You open the door, and he leans against the frame, it’s like he knows. “I figured I’d introduce myself. Since we’re neighbors and all. I’m Minho, but my friends call me Lee Know.” He does that stare that drives your brain crazy. “Riiight, I’m y/n.” You slide your glasses up again. “You know you should get glasses that fit your face better.” How dare he suggest that.

You are taken aback when Lee Know walks into your apartment. Closing the door behind him. His attention back on yours. You feel like prey under his stare. He walks closer to you and you take steps backwards away from him. This goes on until the back of your knees touch the couch and you can’t go anywhere now but down on the couch. He wraps his arm around your waist bringing you closer to his body. He’s so warm, you feel something poking you in the lower abdomen. “You fascinate me y/n. Usually girls like you aren’t my type. But fuck there is something about you. Your body for one. The way it reacts when you are near me. The way your lip twitches when I talk. The way you stare at me with those nerdy glasses slipping down your nose.” You are frozen in place as he stares down into your eyes. His eyes are dark and full of lust. He brings his mouth to yours and you immediately feel like a coil is being unraveled in your stomach.

He swipes his tongue along your lower lip, you open your mouth, letting him enter. His tongue swirls with yours. He tastes like mint, and tobacco. He knows what he doing and you can’t let this happen, not now, not ever. You push him away from you. He leans into your ear. “I know you want this y/n. I can almost bet that your panties are wet princess.” Of course the bastard is right. But you aren’t going to tell him otherwise. “No. Now do me a favor? Get out of my apartment.” You open your door, gesturing for him to leave. He stands in the doorway and whispers into your ear again. “Don’t worry princess, I’ll find a way and when I do, I will ruin you forever.”

\----------------

Here he was, another night with another hard on. You have his head spinning in circles. You aren’t even his type, he doesn’t usually go for nerdy girls like yourself. But when you knocked on his door that first night, looking like a hot mess. Your glasses slipping down your nose. Lee Know just had to have you. You were covered from head to toe, not a single inch of your skin exposed. He wanted to know what you were hiding underneath all those clothes. You intrigued him and he wanted more of you. Lee Know wanted to ruin your innocence. But you are not letting him inside your tough shell. Lee Know plans to break it, but he must first find a way. 

He debated on calling one of his thirsty bitches for a good time, just so he could fuck you out of his head. But he couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing. You are the only thing he can think of. Lee Know decided once again to rub one off. All he can imagine is your face, as he came all over his hand. Once he’s cleaned himself off, he grabbed some whisky out of the cupboard. Pouring himself a hefty glass over ice. He turns on some music, this time turning it down low, not wanting to disturb you. He has feelings, as much as he’d love to piss you off again. Which would prompt you to walk your cute little ass over here and knock on his door, so he decides against it. Lee Know sits on the sofa for a while coming up with a plan. But his tired eyes tell him otherwise.

Before falling asleep, he brings the side of his head to the wall, hoping it’s your bedroom. Listening in, wondering what you are doing on the other side. He slowly lets sleep take over, as he nods off into a deep sleep. Lee Know wakes up the next morning, refreshed and ready to start his day. He’s got tons of appointments booked. He’s a tattoo artist and drawing is his specialty. He grabs his bags off the table and heads out the door. He stops and looks to your apartment door. Wondering if you’ve left already. He shakes his head, it’s going to be another day with you on his mind. He’s fucked once again if that’s how today is going to be.

Lee Know walks into the tattoo parlor, setting up his room. His first appointment walks in. She an attractive woman, but she isn’t you. He had a busy exhausting day, he’s putting his tools back into his bag. He glances out the large store front window and sees you walk by. Rushing to throw the rest of the stuff into his bag, he locks up and follows you at a distance. 

Now he feels like he is turning into a stalker. Lee Know sees you stop to pet a stray cat. Immediately his bad boy image melted when he saw you giving the cat attention. Lee Know loves cats, and just seeing you down on one knee petting a stray cat made him fall even harder for you. You are making him soft and that’s not how he works. You look up to him with those worried eyes and he closes his eyes briefly. Imaging you on your knees in front of him taking his cock, like the good innocent girl you are. He’s doomed and he has to find a way to claim you or he’s going to combust.

\----------------

You wish you could rescue every stray cat you see. But it’s just not possible and your landlord doesn’t allow pets. You are down on your knee petting the stray cat when you get a whiff of a familiar cologne. You look up and see Lee Know looking down at you. You stay there stunned at his beauty, afraid to move. “What are you doing princess?” He says, as he bends down to your level. Shit he smells so good and the way he’s looking at you is making you think all kinds of bad thoughts. Your sass comes out, you are tired of him showing up everywhere and he confuses you. “Well, what does it look like I’m doing? One thing I am not your princess, so stop calling me that.” Lee Know is grinning at your words. He’s a total hard ass and you are so done.

You stand back up and start walking away, but Lee Know grabs you by the wrist. Stopping you in your tracks, you look to your wrist and then to Lee Know. “What?” You demand, pulling your wrist out of his grip. You just want to walk home in peace, but Lee Know isn’t letting that happen. “Want me to give you a ride? I don’t want you walking back to the apartment alone.” You take this route almost everyday, it’s safe and it’s not like anything will happen. But you think about it, one side of your brain that says, go for it y/n you only live once, then the other side of your brain says no, he’s bad news don’t do it.

Whats the worst that could happen? “Fine Lee Know, let’s go.” You follow him to what you think is going to be his car. But it turns out it’s a damn motorcycle. “Oooh no, I am not getting on that thing.” You cross your arms and stare at Lee Know. “Trust me princess, I’m an excellent driver, you’ll be fine.” Oh he’s an excellent driver, that’s really convincing. Lee Know gets really close to your body, feeling his body heat. He puts his hand under your chin, bringing your attention to his. “Trust me,” he says as he helps you put his backpack on. He grabs his helmet and helps you place it over your head. 

Lee Know gets on the bike and starts the engine. You jump on and wrap your arms around Lee Know’s torso as he speeds off into the evening traffic. You feel so free right now and this is something you’ve never experienced before. The sky becomes darker. Lee Know turns down a deserted road, all you can see is the city lights in the distance. You knew that this was going to be a bad idea. 

Lee Know stops the bike and gets off. He pulls your helmet off your head, “Why are we here Leeee.” He doesn’t even let you finish your sentence. His lips are on yours and you freeze. You don’t want to stop this, you are so tired of the way he makes you feel, even though your mind tells you not to, but your body tells you another story. You kiss him back, pulling on his shirt, bringing him closer to your body. Lee Know wraps his hand in your locks. His tongue dancing with yours. He breaks the contact. “Let me take care of you,” he says, as his warm hand glides down under the fabric of your jeans and under the thin lacy material of your panties. Lee Know brings his attention to your neck, suckling on your flesh. 

His hand glides between your slick folds, feeling how wet you are, a throaty moan comes from deep within his chest. He inserts a single digit into your core, “You think you can handle another one princess?” You shake your head as you feel another finger being inserted into your tight core. Fuck it feels so good. He fucks you with his fingers, scissoring your walls. You hold your moans in afraid someone is going to hear you. His thrusting becomes a little more rough, he brings his lips to yours again, devouring every crevice of your mouth. Pulling your mouth away from his you scream out, “Fuck, Lee Know.” You feel your climax building. You close your eyes, seeing stars explode behind your eye lids. 

His lips are back on yours, he bites on your lower lip, which causes you to screech. “I knew I could break you,” he says. You look at him, wondering about the fucking words that just came out of his nasty mouth. “Excuse me? What did you just say?” Lee Know looks back at you, caressing your arm with his index finger. “You heard me.” Of course you did, but you wanted to make sure that you heard him correctly. “Take me home Lee Know.” You grab the helmet off the back of the motorcycle and place it back on your head. Lee Know gets back on the bike, revving the engine again. You hop back on, wrapping your arms around his torso. But yet your head is spinning. You can’t stop thinking about good he made you feel. 

\----------------

Finally arriving back to the apartment complex, you pull the helmet off and throw it at Lee Know’s chest. You stomp up the stairs to your apartment. Lee Know didn’t even bother trying to stop you. You flip his door off as your enter your apartment. Slamming the door with all the rage built up inside you. How dare he say something like that. ‘I knew I could break you’. You keep repeating his words over and over again in your head. You are startled when you hear a door slam and music starts blaring again. You give in and totally give up on this man.

You march over to his apartment. Knocking so hard that your knuckles turn red. Lee Know opens the door. Sporting that fucking sexy grin on his face. “Well, well, is the music to loud for you again princess?” Lee Know says, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him into his apartment. Kicking the door shut with your foot. “I really fucking hate you. But I need to get this off my chest,” you declared. Shoving him more until he stumbles backwards. Lee Know falls onto the sofa, you straddle his lap.

You kiss him passionately. Your hands roaming down to the buttons of his shirt, ripping it open as buttons go flying everywhere. That gesture just made Lee Know take the lead. “I don’t think I gave you permission to ruin my shirt like that,” he hissed. “Fuck you Lee Know.” You get up and pull your shirt over your head. Lee Knows eyes are all over you body. He stands and picks you up over his shoulder. Slapping your ass hard as he walks to his bedroom. 

Lee Know throws you down onto his mattress. “Are you going to apologize for ruining my shirt? Or am I going to have to fuck it out of you?” He says sliding your pants down your legs. “Fuck it out of me bad boy,” you demand. Coaxing him with the crook of your index finger. “Bad boy huh? It would be my pleasure princess.” Lee Know rips your panties clear off your body with one swift tug. Tossing them behind him as we crawls between your spread legs. His hands ghosting your inner thighs. 

His hands reach your scorching heat. Rubbing your arousal all over your hole that’s begging to be fucked. He slides two fingers in your dripping tight hole. Feeling them scissor along your sensitive inner walls. His thumb is on your clit, rubbing it in circles with every thrust. “You are such a filthy girl. Letting me fuck you with my fingers. Are you going to come for me princess?” He proceeds to slam his fingers harder in your pussy. You feel the coil in your gut unraveling as you come all over his fingers. Lee Know doesn’t even let you come down from your high.

He pulls his fingers out, lapping up your juices. Pulling his jeans and boxers off. He slams into your pussy hard. “Fuck Lee Know,” you scream as he pounds harder and harder into your wet heat. “Fuck, you feel so good around me Princess. It’s like you were meant for me.” His hand cups your flushed cheek. Looking deeply into his dark hooded irises. “Ruin me Lee Know. Take my innocence, it’s yours,” you whimper. 

You giving Lee Know permission was all he needed. Fucking you even harder while you scream out his name at the top of your lungs. Lee Know buries his face in your neck as he finds his own release. Biting down on your flesh as he empties his seed. You tangle your fingers in his hair. Trying to calm his heavy breathing down. This man may look like a bad boy, but deep down he’s everything you’ve ever wanted in a man. You just had to give in a little and let him in.


End file.
